Ela vai voltar
by Maki Black
Summary: [Completa]Draco não se lembrava de como aquele pesadelo tinha começado. Olhou a sua volta e viu toda louça de porcelana de sua falecida mãe caída em pedaços no chão. Mas não era isso que o preocupava no momento, ele se sentia estranhamente frio e vazio...


**Mas ela vai voltar**

Draco não se lembrava de como aquele pesadelo tinha começado. Olhou a sua volta e viu toda louça de porcelana de sua falecida mãe caída em pedaços no chão. Mas não era isso que o preocupava no momento, ele se sentia estranhamente frio e vazio, como tudo a sua volta. Ele não sabia como agir desde que ela saíra pelas enormes portas duplas da mansão, jurando nunca mais voltar.

Como quem acorda de um transe, Draco caminhou lentamente ate o escritório, e sentou-se em sua cadeira estofada, atrás de uma enorme mesa de mogno do século 18, segurando a têmpora com as duas mãos e massageando.  
- Zaack - chamou pelo elfo doméstico, que apareceu com um leve estalo.  
- Senhor? - perguntou.  
- Faça o possível para reparar a louça que está jogada na sala, as que você não conseguir jogue fora.  
- Sim senhor - respondeu o elfo e desapareceu.

Agora ele se perguntava como pudera deixar que ela fosse embora, eles viviam brigando, mas jamais ela fora embora, ele sempre soube como controlá-la e fazê-la esquecer dos motivos pelos quais estava nervosa com um beijo, sempre soube como lidar com os rompantes de Virginia. Pensava que ela já havia se habituado a repulsa que sentia em relação a enorme família que ela possuía.

**Flash Back**

- Draco - chamou Virgínia entrando no escritório de pijama(uma langerie branca, a qual ele havia presenteado-a no dia dos namorados) e aproximando-se dele.  
Ela queria alguma coisa, e ele sabia disso.  
- Sim? - perguntou ele assinando o último papel e guardando na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, logo em seguida fitou-a, fingindo não perceber o tom intencionalmente meloso com que ela lhe falava.  
Ela já estava parada ao seu lado, vestindo a camisola, que lhe caia pouco acima do joelho, tinha os cabelos soltos, a pele branca e sardenta a mostra pelas alças finas que lhe deixavam os ombros e o colo nus. Linda, como sempre, e deliciosamente perigosa, ela definitivamente queria algo... e ele não tinha certeza se poderia dar.  
- Falei com minha mãe hoje à tarde - disse ela apoiando-se na mesa, e olhando-o docemente - e ela nos convidou para almoçar, no domingo.  
O loiro encarou-a, sem alterar a expressão. "Ah, não, ela não querer dizer o que estou pensado!" pensou "Eu já tinha feito minha parte, eu já conheci os pais dela, enfrentei os seis irmãos que ela tem, mais o Potter e a Granger, e ela quer q eu faça isso de novo?".  
- Acho que não vai dar - respondeu ele - Tenho um almoço com... er... o Blaise - completou ele incerto se a desculpa funcionaria.  
- Tenho certeza que Blaise não vai se importar se você desmarcar - falou ela, ainda melosa, mas foi visível o brilho de perigo que se acendeu dentro de seus olhos.  
- Bem, não teria tanta certeza se fosse você - continuou o loiro, medindo as palavras, tinha de escapar daquele almoço a qualquer custo - ando sempre desmarcando com ele.  
- Você está mentindo - falou ela, deixando de lado a voz delicada, o fogo Weasley crescendo no fundo de seus olhos - Você sempre tem uma desculpa para fugir dos almoços na Toca, pois saiba, seu espertinho, você usou o Blaise semana passada, não vou mais fingir que não vejo e deixar você me levar na conversa, Malfoy.  
- Virginia, você sabe que seus irmãos me detestam, e a recíproca é verdadeira - falou Draco, tentando se justificar - Weasleys e Malfoys, isso jamais vai dar certo.  
Grande erro.  
- É, talvez você tenha razão, um Malfoy e uma Weasley jamais poderiam dar certo - falou ela - Não sei como eu pude ser tão ingênua de acreditar nisso, obrigado por me abrir os olhos, Malfoy. - saiu, andando a passos largos em direção a porta.  
- Virginia - apressou-se o loiro em consertar o erro - Você me entendeu, não estava falando de nós, e sim deles, seus irmãos.  
- Eu entendi muito bem - falou ela ao sair.  
- Droga! - Draco sentou-se e bagunçou os cabelos, frustrado - Não vou atrás dela, ela vai acabar entendendo.

Faziam exatamente 10 minutos que Virginia havia subido, Draco podia ouvir de seu escritório os barulhos que viam do quarto, e pensou que Gina estivesse apenas descontando a raiva nos móveis. De repente, escutou ela descendo as escadas apressadamente.  
Pacientemente levantou-se e saiu do escritório, tentaria uma última conversa, mas não estava preparado para o que viu.  
Virginia havia feito as malas, segurava uma em cada mão, completamente vestida, a raiva podia ser sentida a distância.  
- Onde você vai? - perguntou o loiro estupefado.  
- Vou embora daqui, embora da sua vida - falou ela, os olhos vermelhos e a voz era um sussurro cheio de rancor.  
- Embora? - perguntou ele - Você não pode ir.  
- Ah, sim, eu posso! - exclamou ela, virando-se para as grandes portas duplas da mansão, e abrindo-as.  
- Não! Espera, Virginia, vamos conversar...  
- Não tenho nada para dizer, Malfoy - respondeu ela.  
- Mas eu tenho, vamos até a sala... por favor - acrescentou ele, em um tentativa de que ela aceitasse seu pedido.  
- Seja breve - disse ela encaminhando-se até a sala, onde Draco guardava em um armário de mogno e vidro a coleção de porcelanas francesas de sua mãe.  
- Virginia... Gina, nós já brigamos antes, você não precisa ir embora - começou ele, medindo as palavras - Você se lembra como fazíamos as pazes sempre? - perguntou aproximando-se mais da ruiva - Vamos, não seja teimosa, fique...  
Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto, roçando os lábios no pescoço dela. Sorriu ao senti-la se arrepiar e soltar um suspiro.  
- Fique...  
Sentiu ela amolecer em seus braços, era agora, ele daria o beijo, a levaria ate o sofá, e fariam amor, como sempre.  
- Não! - ela exclamou - Não, não dessa vez Malfoy - ela empurrou, e ele se afastou quase perdendo o equilíbrio - Fique longe de mim. Desta vez não haverá reconciliação.  
- Por que?  
- Eu estou cansada. Eu enfrentei toda a minha família para ficarmos juntos, e você não fez nada por nós, nada. - falou era, as lágrimas começando a escorrer por seu rosto, as maçãs ficando vermelhas acentuando as sardas - Eu briguei com todos os meus irmãos, eu magoei todos que realmente me amavam pra viver com você, pra viver com você uma grande fantasia. E jamais vai passar disso.  
"Assim como você disse a pouco, Malfoys e Weasleys jamais podem dar certo, e eu deveria ter visto isso antes".  
- Você não esta falando sério - disse o loiro - Nós damos certo, nós somos perfeitos juntos, somos perfeitos em tudo.  
- Oh, sim, claro. Eu sou perfeita para você levar pra cama, para cozinhar pra você, para fazer suas vontades, enquanto você não faz nada por mim. - gritou ela - Eu deixei o Harry, que me amava de verdade, magoei ele pra ficar com você, Malfoy.  
- ENTÃO VOCÊ SE ARREPENDE? - gritou ele, sempre que Virignia falava de Harry, Draco perdia totalmente a cabeça - Pois então vá, e fiquei com ele, vá pra cama com ele, case-se com ele, é isso que você quer, então FAÇA, eu não me importo. Você esta certa, você só serve pra eu levar pra cama!  
O movimento foi tão rápido que Draco só pôde abaixar-se. Virginia havia aberto o armário de louças de Narcisa Malfoy e começava a jogar tudo em cima de Draco, nas paredes e no chão.  
- Pára sua louca! - gritava o loiro enquanto se esquivava dos pratos e xícaras de porcelana caríssima.  
- Eu te odeio Malfoy, nunca mais quero te ver, nunca mais! - e foi embora, deixando para traz um loiro assustado, enraivecido... e vazio.

**Fim do Flashback**

Agora ele filosofava sobre seu sentimento por Virginia, e ele podia ver com clareza que sua vida era repartida em duas fases: antes e depois dela.  
Antes, ele era Draco Malfoy, solteiro, rico e mulherengo, saia com uma garota diferente a cada noite e durante o dia dedicava-se aos negócios, ao império Malfoy que ele reconstruiu, que ele reergueu dos destroços que o pai havia lhe deixado como herança, limpando o nome da família, e alimentando diariamente uma fortuna que jamais poderia gastar em uma vida.  
E depois, sua vida já não era a mesma, desde que encontrou-se com ela na França.  
Fora difícil conquistá-la, e por isso não haviam mais mulheres diferentes a cada noite, apenas ela habitava seus pensamentos e preenchia suas noites em que planejava cada passo para poder arrebatá-la, mas naquele tempo ele não sabia que quem arrebatava seu coração era ela, na verdade, ele não fazia ideia até o presente momento que se via sem ela.  
Eles não haviam tido tantos momentos juntos como ele gostaria, como ele planejava intimamente, ele queria mostrar a ela o mundo, dar-lhe o mundo, colocar a os pés dela tudo que era bom, e se sentia tolo por não ter feito isso antes, ele a amava, sim, ele tinha consciência disso agora, mas odiava-se por não ter aceitado isso antes e ter demonstrado isso a ela, pois ela merecia, ela sempre atenciosa com ele, sempre terna, presente, e ouvinte a seus problemas no escritório, e sempre pronta a ajudá-lo, amá-lo, satisfazê-lo das formas mais doces e simples possíveis.

Mais do que ela precisava dele, ele precisava dela, era dependendo de seu cheiro, de sua voz, de seu gosto... Virginia era o que o fazia acordar todos os dias, resolvendo os pepinos no escritório o mais rápido possível para voltar para casa e encontrá-la lendo o jornal. Escutá-la contar sobre seu dia no Ministério, e vê-la atenta as minhas reclamações e sempre me fazendo rir, e esquecer os problemas durante o resto da noite.

Olhou para as paredes do escritório, havia lembranças dela em toda a parte, em cada milímetro quadrado da mansão havia um pouco dela, ela trazia alegria e vida ao ambiente, tornava-o quente e acolhedor, mas agora, a casa estava triste e fria, como se o sol que o esquentava dia e noite tivesse ido embora. "E foi" pensou Draco "Mas ela vai voltar"

Levantou-se e pegou um casaco que mantinha no armário do escritório, era final de Outono e la fora estaria frio. Ele sabia que Virginia estaria n 'Toca, e aparatou para lá, rezando para que ela aceitasse ao menos ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

Parou em frente a cerca de madeira, que circundava o terreno onde repousava a velha e tosca casa dos Weasleys, respirou fundo e lentamente foi caminhando ate a porta, tentando ganhar tempo e decidir como começar.

Ao chegar a porta ele bateu três vezes, ouviu uma barulho vindo de dentro, e logo em seguida a senhora Weasley apareceu, trajando um Hobbie lilás cheio de babados, com os cabelos preso em um coque apartando, protegido por uma rede.

- Boa noite senhora Weasley, sinto muito pelo adiantado da hora... Mas...  
- Ela não quer falar com você Draco – falou a senhora Weasley – Sinto muito, mas é melhor você ir embora.  
- Não – falou ele firmemente – Eu não posso ir ate falar pra ela tudo que vim ensaiando nas últimas horas desde que ela foi embora.  
- Eu acho que o relacionamento de vocês já fez muito mal a minha filha, talvez seja melhor acabar, melhor agora do que mais tarde, seria mais difícil, principalmente se tivessem filhos – falou a mulher.  
- Sim, eu sei que eu não fui o melhor dos namorados, mas eu gosto dela de verdade e vim aqui para dizer isso a ela... Por favor, me deixe ao menos entrar – aquilo estava sendo muito complicado, era difícil a ideia de ter que dizer aquilo para Virginia, mas mais difícil era dizer para as outras pessoas, porém se para chegar ate ela fosse preciso repetir tudo aquilo para cada membro de sua família, ele o faria.  
Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, aparentemente comovida com o que ele havia dito, principalmente por ele ser um Malfoy e não admitir seus sentimentos com frequência.  
- Esta bem, vou preparar um chá para nós, e depois, eu vou falar com ela.  
Draco entrou na casa e seguiu a senhora Weasley ate a cozinha, esperaria o tempo que fosse, contanto que conseguisse falar com Virginia.  
Ele sentou-se a enorme mesa de madeira da cozinha, e ficou observando a senhora Weasley preparar o chá, tinha pressa, mas tentaria que manter a calma.  
- Não sei se ela vai querer vê-lo, chegou aqui muito brava, e chorando, disse que não queria conversar, e pediu para dormir aqui pois tinha terminado tudo com você – relatou a senhora Weasley – Ela não quis me dizer o motivo.  
- É complicado – respondeu Draco, como diria a aquela mulher que o motivo era justamente seus queridos filhos? – Sei que a senhora sabe, que eu e seus filhos não nos damos bem... E tem também o senhor Weasley, que... bem, não gosta muito de mim também  
- Isso deveria ser passado – falou a senhora Weasley – Não vou dizer que adorei quando Gina disse que namorava o filho de Lucius Malfoy, mas eu entendi, não escolhemos quem amamos. Arthur odiava seu pai, desculpe-me, mas ele tinha motivos aceitáveis para isso...  
- Eu sei...  
- E você também nunca foi muito legal com meus meninos – continuou a senhora Weasley.  
- É... – não soube o que responder, sabia que era verdade, mas não daria o braço a torcer...  
- Então, foi por isso a briga – perguntou ela, servido uma xícara de chá para ele – A rixa familiar entre Malfoy e Weasleys... Pensei que já tivesse superado isso – ela sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente, com um xícara fumegante – Tente entende-la, somos a família dela, somos todos muito apegados, para ela –e para nos também- é muito difícil se distanciar um do outro. Ela não esta pedindo para que seja amigo dos meus filhos, ela só quer que todas as pessoas que ela ama fiquem juntas de vez em quando... Você, nossa família, são as coisas mais importantes para ela... Apesar de tudo Malfoy, minha filha gosta muito de você.  
- Eu também gosto muito dela – respondeu ele – Acredite.  
- Por incrível que pareça, eu acredito – falou a senhora Weasley, levantando-se – vou chama-la, e prometo fazer o possível para convence-la a vir.  
Draco assentiu agradecido, seu coração batia acelerado, finalmente falaria com ela... Não sabia como começar, mas tentaria ser sincero, tentaria não irrita-la, e o principal, evitaria falar mal de sua família.  
Esperou e esperou durante vários minutos, já estava começando a perder as esperanças de que conseguiria falar com Viriginia ainda aquela noite, ate que ouvi passos vindo da escada torta, a senhora Weasley descia sozinha.

Dracou olhou-a desconsolado, fazendo mensão de se levantar e ir embora, ate que ela disse:  
- Ela já esta vindo – sorriu – Vou deixa-los a sós – ela pegou a xícara chá que ainda estava sobre a mesa e voltou para a escada, subindo os degraus que rangiam alto.  
Sentou-se mas estava inquieto, seu cérebro funcionava rapidamente, e seu coração batia rápido, seria uma conversa difícil, para convence-la de que a amava de verdade Draco Malfoy teria que deixar de ser Draco Malfoy... foi assim que todo um discurso surgiu em sua cabeça, deixando-o mais confiante.

Novamente o barulho da escada, era Virginia, que vestia uma camisola de algodão rosa, um pouco infantil, os cabelos soltos e nos pés chinelos brancos e peludos, como pele de coelho.  
Olharam-se por alguns segundos, ate que ela desviou e disse:  
- Eu não deveria ter vindo – resmungou – Fala logo.  
- Bem... – começou incerto – Eu não sabia o que dizer ate alguns minutos, eu estava inseguro, e na verdade ainda estou – Virginia olhou-o interessada – Não me olhe assim – pediu – Tudo que vou dizer agora vai contra tudo que eu achava ser... Sim, eu achava ser independente, achava que não precisaria de ninguém para viver, e que era alto suficiente... Mas não sou... Ninguém é, todos tem alguém, um amigo, família... Eu não tenho nada disso, então nunca aprendi a respeitar quem tem.  
- Até que conheci você, até que você começou a encher o meu coração e meus pulmões com algo que eu não conhecia, com algo que agora me é extremamente vital... Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso a alguém, mas agora, eu preciso... É importante que eu diga e que você saiba.  
Viginia fitava-o calada, os olhos marejados e as mãos tremulas, apoiou-se na mesa de madeira tosca, discretamente e sem desviar o olhar continuou a escuta-lo.  
- Eu não sabia o que era o amor ate te conhecer... – continuou - Por amar você, deixo de ser quem sou para ser você. E por amar você, descobri o que o amor significa para mim.  
Amar você, significa descobrir que o que eu sonhava era supérfluo, e que há coisas melhores para se sonhar e desejar. Amar você, me faz sentir raiva de mim por as vezes te fazer infeliz. Em ama-la, sofro, me alegro, mais me deixo para não te fazer sofrer. Te amar é guardar o que despertou em mim, mesmo estando longe de mim. E por fim... Ama-la é te ver feliz, em paz, e não te fazer sofrer mais, nunca mais Virginia.  
Gina fitava-o incrédula, porém muito feliz, seu cérebro havia parado de funcionar, e como um disco quebrado, apenas as palavras que Draco havia lhe dito rodavam em sua cabeça como uma música. Fez a única coisa que lhe parecia certa, e coerente no momento, chorou... as lágrimas fluiam de seus olhos silenciosas.  
Draco aproximou-se dela e a abraçou pelos ombros, e Gina pousou sua cabeça no peito dele.  
- Me perdoa? – perguntou Draco.  
- Si... sim – murmurou Gina entre lágrimas – Sim.  
- Volta pra casa? Pra mim? – perguntou ele, sentido as lágrimas quentes dela molharem sua camisa.  
Ela fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça e se afastou, fitando-o nos olhos.  
- Eu te amo – falou ela.  
- Eu também te amo...

* * *

**N/A:** A declaração do Draco foi adaptada(plagiada, eu admito, mas estou dando os créditos) do site www. paulista1997. blogger. com. br que tem poemas e contos muito bons. Recomendo... 

A música "Ela vai voltar" do Charlie Brown Jr me deu a ideia de fazer a fic... Mas eu optei por não fazer em forma de song, então a fic leva o mesmo nome da música em agradecimento pela inspiração...

Estou devendo o capitulo 14 da Novos Caminhos, eu sei, eu também estou muito chateada comigo mesma por não ter postado ainda, mas é que eu estou tendo um bloqueio terrível com ela. Então estou compensando postando essa Short, que eu ja havia começado a algum tempo, e que só hoje terminei. Espero que gostem. Beijos


End file.
